Waterflooding is a method of secondary recovery in which water is injected into a reservoir formation to displace mobile oil within the reservoir formation. The water from injection wells physically sweeps the displaced oil to adjacent production wells, so that the oil can be collected from the production wells. Generally, the water used in a waterflooding process is taken from nearby water sources, which is usually either seawater or produced water.
It is known that a reduction in salinity values of the injected water can increase oil production for sandstone reservoirs. However, the low salinity floods have only been shown to work if the reservoir contains clays and with water having salinity values that are less than 5,000 ppm.
Carbonate reservoirs do not contain such clays. As such, the low salinity water flooding teachings known heretofore specifically teach away from the successful use of low salinity water for carbonate reservoirs. See A. Lager et al., “Low Salinity Oil Recovery—An Experimental Investigation,” paper presented at the Society of Core Analysts, September 2006 (“Finally it explains why LoSal™ does not seem to work on carbonate reservoirs.”). See also A. R. Doust et al., “Smart Water as Wettability Modifier in Carbonate and Sandstone,” paper presented at 15th European Symposium on Improved Oil Recovery, April 2009 (“The wettability modification in carbonates can take place at high salinities, i.e. SW salinity. If SW is diluted by distilled water to a low saline fluid, ˜2000 ppm, the oil recovery will decrease due to a decrease in the active ions.”).
It would be desirable to have an improved process for waterflooding carbonate reservoirs that was simple and efficient. Preferably, it would be desirable to have a process that did not require the use of complicated chemicals or gases such as carbon dioxide, surfactants, polymers, or the like. Additionally, it would be beneficial if the process for an improved waterflooding could be implemented with existing infrastructure.